


The Arcana

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet is curious about what Prisha has been up to on her phone and is surprised by what she finds.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Violet’s bare feet pattered against the floor as she made her way to bed. Prisha kept her apartment warmer than Violet did. It was nice getting to walk around without three pairs of socks on.  
Entering the bedroom, she noticed that Prisha had already gone under the covers and was busy reading something on her phone. Without a word, Vi slipped underneath the covers, sidling up beside her girlfriend. Prisha’s silk pajamas were cool against her skin, a nice contrast to the warmth of the bed. Violet thought of curling up and falling asleep right there and then… when suddenly Prisha giggled.

Violet raised an eyebrow at the sound, propping herself up on one elbow. Prisha wasn’t usually the giggly type. What on earth could she be reading at this time of night that would make her so playful? Might as well be straightforward. “What’s that?”

“Oh, this?” Prisha asked casually. “Just trying out a dating game that I’ve seen ads for online. It’s pretty good; it’s called The Arcana,”

Violet’s eyes narrowed slightly. Prisha didn’t seem like the dating game type. What was special about this one? She leaned forward, attempting to see the screen. “Oh my god. It’s you,” The character gazing back at them from the screen looked utterly royal, her robes flowing dramatically as she proudly delivered her lines. Besides the red eyes and purple hair this woman could be Prisha. Or at least radiated major Prisha energy.

“What? No!” Prisha protested, though Violet could see she was pleased at the comparison. “I mean, certainly Nadia and I share some similarities…”

“Are you into that? Dating yourself?”

Now that insinuation did _not_ make Prisha happy. She threw her phone down in annoyance. “Absolutely not! What, you think I’m that much of a narcissist?”

“I don’t know. Why else would you be playing this game where the main character is like a fantasy version of you and-” Violet’s eyes caught onto something on the screen. She snatched up the  
phone, pulling it close to her face. “Holy shit. You’re not playing as her, are you? You’re playing as _me_ ,”

Prisha rolled out of bed without a word, quickly making her way to the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To get myself a cup of water! And to hide from my shame!”

God, her girlfriend was a diva sometimes. She’d left her phone though. Might as well see what this game was all about. Violet exited the chapter Prisha was on, glancing through the features of the app before clicking out and going to Prisha’s photos. She’d heard Prisha taking a lot of screenshots lately. Maybe they were from the game. A half minute search proved her suspicions were correct. Violet began to scroll through all the screenshots Prisha had taken from The Arcana, reading the dialogue. “What the fuck is this shit? Why did you name this character after me if they’re such a pansy?”

“They’re not a pansy, just… tenderhearted,” Prisha retorted as she walked back with a glass of water in hand.

“’I’m scared of getting lost’? ‘I’m scared of sea monsters’?! Why would you make my character say shit like that?”

“Because it’s cute!” Prisha cried, grabbing her phone back from Violet. “And I was out of coins!” She sunk deep underneath the covers, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to protect you and having you depend on me in a dating game. It’d be weirder if I was playing Nadia’s route and I gave the character a different name than you,”

“No, this is definitely weirder,”

Prisha disappeared under the covers with a groan, cocooning herself completely.

Violet glanced over at her hibernating girlfriend. “Prisha?”

No response.

“It’s not like I'm mad or anything, just… surprised. I mean, I _did_ play as you in Animal Crossing. That was just more of a blank slate, y’know?”

Still silence.

Violet reached over, trying to approximate where Prisha’s head was. She awkwardly patted the lump she figured was right. “Please come out?”

Prisha rolled over, raising the blanket and looking at her from underneath the covers. “Promise you don’t think I’m weird?”

“I mean, you’re certainly a _lot_ sometimes, but that’s not weird. Not in a bad way at least. Now are you coming out?”

Prisha still seemed unsure, looking down at the bedsheets.

“Fine. Then I’m coming in,”

“What? Vi-”  
Before Prisha could protest any further, Violet had crawled completely under the covers. She wrapped herself around Prisha, legs interlocking and fingers intertwining as she lay on top of her. She rested her head on her girlfriend’s chest, closing her eyes. “Sorry if I seemed grumpy. I’d just rather have you out here with me than on your phone with a fake me,”

Prisha softly chuckled. “Oh, is that it?” Her hand went down to ruffle Violet’s hair. “Don’t worry. I like you _much_ better than any sort of computer program,”

“Good,” Violet didn’t even bother to stifle a yawn.

“Bedtime?”

“Mhmm,”

Delicately, Prisha extracted one hand, pulling back the covers so as not to stifle them and reaching up to turn off the side lamp. “Good night, Vi. I love you,”

Violet felt a little jolt shoot through her heart even as sleep overtook her. “Love you too,”


End file.
